fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lana
Lana (ラナ Rana) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Edain and the younger sister of Lester. Her substitute character is Mana. Profile Lana is a noble of Grannvale's House Jungby and a bearer of minor Crusader Ulir blood. She is one of the granddaughters of Ring and a cousin of Febail and Patty. She is also the niece of Brigid and Andorey. Along with Lester and several of the other initial members of the Liberation Army, Lana was raised by Edain, Shanan, and Oifey in an orphanage located in Tirnanog. It is mentioned in her lover conversation with Seliph in the final chapter that she spent a lot of time with him when they were children. When King Danan's army attacks Tirnanog, Lana decides to join the fight, despite Seliph's protests out of concern for her safety. From this point on, she serves as a healer for the Liberation Army. If she is not paired up during the course of the game, she will become depressed in the ending because Seliph never noticed her romantic feelings for him. However, she also never tells him about them. Personality Lana is a very friendly and sweet young lady, much like her mother. She is selfless and seems to have low self-confidence, as shown by her thoughts that she is unworthy of Seliph's love if they are paired up. She is one of the first people to approach and befriend Julia when she first joins the army, expressing concern for her well-being and gifting her with a Relive Staff. In Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |105% |35% |32% |40% |45% |75% |35% |7% |} |115% |45% |32% |25% |40% |65% |40% |7% |} |115% |25% |65% |30% |55% |70% |30% |10% |} |110% |40% |30% |40% |45% |70% |35% |7% |} |105% |25% |50% |30% |45% |85% |30% |30% |} |95% |40% |35% |40% |50% |80% |40% |10% |} |105% |35% |32% |40% |45% |85% |35% |7% |} |135% |35% |32% |75% |45% |70% |35% |7% |} |115% |45% |30% |25% |45% |80% |35% |7% |} |115% |25% |45% |40% |75% |70% |30% |10% |} |125% |40% |32% |30% |40% |70% |60% |7% |} |100% |35% |32% |35% |50% |65% |35% |7% |} |110% |40% |32% |35% |40% |70% |40% |7% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 +1 +1 }} Overview Being a Priest, Lana's role in the Second Generation is primarily that of a healer until she promotes at Level 20. Even then, if she does not inherit good skills from her father (as her mother possesses no skills), she will not be a very competent combatant. She faces a significant issue in that the player will have to favor one of Edain's children over the other, and many people prefer to favor Lester over Lana since he is far easier to screw up with the wrong inheritance. If the player opts to pair Jamka or Midayle with Edain, Lester will get the Hero Bow early, but Lana will have to wait until Chapter 10 to get the Rescue Staff. If the player opts to pair Azelle or Claude with Edain, Lana will get the Rescue staff early, but Lester will have to wait until Chapter 8 to get the Hero Bow. Ultimately the player's preference should decide which child is favored. Lana will still be able to perform some combat role even if her father was not a mage, as she will still have a magic growth of at least 30 and some access to skills, but she can never shine in combat due to the fact that she only has access to C tomes (with Elfire and Elwind being her strongest weapons, if her father has holy blood) Despite her combat and inheritance issues Lana's main advantage is that she will always wind up being a good healer and staff user, regardless of the identity of her father. She will easily be able to inherit a bevy of useful staves from her mother right from the start, which can include Return, Warp, Physic, and Rescue, allowing her to fulfill her role well, all while gaining EXP at a reasonable rate. The only actual downside is that her resistance will be rather low if her father is not Claud. Conversations In Chapter 6, Lester may speak to Lana, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, Lana may speak to Julia, whereupon Julia will gain the Mend Staff. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Seliph may speak to Lana, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Seliph. In Chapter 7, after Darna Castle is captured, if Finn is Lana's father, he can speak to her, whereupon she will gain five points of magic. In Chapter 10, if neither Febail nor Lana has a lover, he can speak to her, and Lana will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lana's lover is Seliph, Febail or Ulster, she can speak to her lover, and he will gain three points of resistance. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 100+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shanan: 0+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Ulster: 0+2 *Diarmuid: 0+2 *Ced: 0+3 *Coirpre: 220+3 *Febail: 0+3 *Arthur: 0+2 Gallery File:Lana (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Lana from the Super Tactics Book. File:Rana (TCG Series 1).jpg|Lana, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Priest. File:Rana (TCG Series 2).jpg|Lana, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Rana (TCG Series 3).jpg|Lana, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 High Priest. File:Lana1.gif|Lana's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Rana as a Priest.JPG|Battle model of Lana as a Priest. File:Rana as a High Priest.JPG|Battle model Lana as a High Priest. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters